


Glide

by Salmon_Pink



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Femslash Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice skates and kisses under the fairy lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash Yuletide](http://femslashyuletide.tumblr.com), prompt "ice".

“Okay, that’s just not fair,” Steph grumbles as Cass slides to a graceful halt beside her. “You said you’d never done anything like this before!”

“I haven’t,” Cass replies simply, tilting her head.

“Fine, maybe you haven’t been to an outdoor skating rink like this before,” Steph concedes. “But you totally had ninja ice-skating training, didn’t you?”

Cass just gives her a small smile, the one that always means she thinks Steph’s amusing and also kind of adorable (which makes Steph want yell “ _Score_!” every time) and pushes out with one skate, casually turning in a small circle.

“Show off,” Steph mutters under her breath, which gets her a slightly cheekier smile. “I wanted to do all that fun stuff you do the first time you take your girlfriend skating.” She sighs wistfully, eyes sweeping over the other happy couples moving across the ice. “Teach you how to go, how to stop. Skate hand in hand. Gradually get further and further away from the sides, building up your confidence, and then _bam_ , abandon you in the middle of the ice and watch you try to scramble back to the edge while I laugh my ass off!”

“So you wanted to embarrass me for your own entertainment?” Cass asks, and her voice sounds composed and quiet but Steph can read the laughter there, can practically _see_ the internal eye roll.

“That’s what friends are for,” she shrugs with feigned indifference, before catching Cass’s eye and laughing. “You’ve got to admit, it would have been hysterical!”

Cass exhales softly with her own laughter, before lacing her gloved fingers through Steph’s. “We can still skate hand in hand,” she suggests quietly, and Steph nods, squeezing her hand tight, and allows Cass to guide her out into the flow of people leisurely circling the rink.

There’s something so _relaxing_ about it. About the motion of skating, just gliding over the ice. There’s Christmas music in the air and people are laughing, singing, shouting to each other, and it should be this huge din of noise, but somehow it just melts together into a soothing blur of happiness. The giant tree that overlooks the rink is decorated in reds and golds, lights blinking throughout the huge branches in time to a heartbeat rhythm.

And then there’s Cass, the most calming and yet most exciting person in Steph’s life. Cass’s hand entwined with hers, keeping perfect pace beside her, their skates moving in tandem. Cass has a wool hat on, a purple so dark it’s almost black, and it’s pulled down low on her brow but her eyes sparkle beneath it every time she turns to look at Steph. The cold night air has turned her cheeks red, framed by the upturned collar of her winter coat, and she smiles at Steph like she’s absolutely perfect.

The atmosphere is bubbling over with festive cheer and merriment, but to Steph it’s Cass's hand in hers that’s the most magical thing of all.

She lets Cass guide her to the centre of the rink, where Cass spins easily and spreads her arms for Steph to glide into. They stay like that for a moment, both breathing a little heavily, Steph unashamedly cuddling closer, the tips of their ice skates clinking together, before Cass pulls back.

“So, now I abandon you in the middle of the ice?” Cass asks teasingly, and Steph snorts, hands settling on Cass’s hips.

“Nope, that would only work if it was my first time skating,” she explains. “So that you could watch me try not to fall on my way back to you. Doesn’t work on me, ‘cause I can skate just fine.”

Cass makes a thoughtful noise, and then her hands are tugging the collar of Steph’s coat, pulling her impossibly close, and Cass’s mouth is desperately warm over her own. Lips moving together, slow and sensual slide of Cass’s tongue pressing inside, and Steph feels a shiver work itself up her spine, no matter how many warm clothes she’s bundled up in.

The kiss is unhurried but _deep_ , like Cass is trying to convey every ounce of feeling, every ounce of love and lust, and Steph hears herself make a whimpering noise as she clings to her girlfriend and kisses back. Her skates slide threateningly beneath her, but Cass holds her steady, always Steph’s rock. Letting Cass lick at her teeth, tongues moving together, drawing muffled and helpless sounds that Steph can’t hold back, everything around them evaporating until the only thing that exists is Cass and the way she makes Steph feel.

When Cass finally ends the kiss, there’s heat searing Steph all the way from her toes to the top of her head and she’s sure she has the dopiest grin on her face.

Cass studies her face carefully, then gives a curt nod, and suddenly Steph’s arms are empty and Cass is skating backwards towards the edge, waving and smirking as she goes.

“Ooh, you little cheat,” Steph gasps, laughing delightedly. It’s not going to work, of course, because Steph can skate perfectly well. Sure, that kiss left her a little off-balance, left her legs kind of wobbly and her mind cloudy and distracted. But she can still skate, no problem.

She doesn’t even make it a metre before she slips and lands on her ass.

She bursts out laughing, and Cass is laughing too, already skating towards her to help her up. She holds out her hand and Steph takes the opportunity to drag Cass down to the ice with her, giggling wickedly. Doesn’t care who’s watching, doesn’t care what trouble they might get into for horsing around, because it’s a beautiful night, the ice cold beneath her and Cass warm above her, and this time it’s Steph’s turn to lean in and steal a perfect kiss.


End file.
